MTH
MTH is a small alliance. The name MTH originates from Mount Hebron, which is near to several of the members home town. The alliance is thriving and currently contains over 20 members. The official forum for the alliance is: http://z6.invisionfree.com/MTH Important Jobs Sultan:Tall Al Chancellor: D_Escotto ViceChancellor: JackoGinger Minister of Warfare: Shah_faisal Minister of Internal Affairs: Federation Army Vice Minister of Internal Affairs: Superflump The alliance has many allies and has participated in many wars for justice. The alliance focuses on protecting member nations and lending a hand to other alliances which are in need. MTH is not afraid to go to war to defend the innocent. Another focus of the alliance is to help its members build up and improve their efficiency. Every week MTH runs a lottery, which is a new feature. If you are interest check the forum: http://z6.invisionfree.com/MTH The alliance's main flag has changed from custom 15 to custom 43. There is a medal system in place to reward members who do well in alliance events such as war. There is no specific colour team that a member must be part of. Members are in charge of recruitment. A few members live in the area around Mount Hebron MTH Wars: The Alliance has been many Wars, but not all of them Serious. MTH vs ULN (United League of Nations) - Known as The Battle of the ULN. The War against the ULN was Important. The ULN and the MTH Have always been enemies, due to the Fact that the ULN had sent many Threat messages, causing the MTH to attack them. The war was not long, but the MTH Came Triumphant, Taking over the ULN for good. Now, the ULN are considered Allies of the MTH. THE MTH BATTLE OF AID - The War Against Aid was a War to Defend the MTH's allies, the Aob Alliance. The war was a Huge Battle, where half of the alliance was Fighting, though many Nations Pulled out. Even though AID won the battle, the MTH came Victorious. Many AID Nations was Destroyed and wanted to make Peace, and the Aob was safe. THE MTH GREAT WAR - The First Major War for the MTH, was Not that long ago. It is also called the BATTLE FOR PROTECTION. The MTH have many allies, some of them stronger than the MTH, but they will still protect and defend there allies. One of which are called the Macanian Empire, who are much smaller than the MTH. The SAF ALLIANCE, Also Known as Southern Armed Forces, attacked a Member of the Macanian Empire, Stricking the MTH's Attension. Thw MTH gave the SAF 24 hours to pull there troops from the Macanian Empire, otherwise the MTH Will move in. They did not pull there troops out. The MTH Sent Many Nations to attack the SAF such as Nation of Power, Zanarkland, Republic of Jackos, Ripperz Nation, CodeG Nation, Deccan, Melba Empire, The Republic of Poo, Paktan and Quatertown. It is called the Great War becouase so many Nations attacked the SAF. It wasent long intill every single member in the SAF Alliance was in Anarchy. There was MTH Nations Dominating SAF Nations all over. There was also other Alliance involved to help the Macanian Empire Such as The OIN, who are other close allies of the MTH. After the SAF Was in total Anarchy, they offered Peace, and pulled Most of there troops out, but there was some nations still fighting becouase the some SAF Nations did not Want Peace. Allies: The Current Allies of the MTH are the ULN, Aob Confederation, ALMEA, OIN, The Macanian Empire